Cookies and Cream Cosplay
by RavenRose8
Summary: Ruby Rose, a secretive CEO and Cosplayer. Neopolitan Gelato, head of PR and a photographer. The pair make up Cookies and Cream Cosplay, and they just like having fun doing what they do. (Smut warning.)


**Part of me really doesn't want to post this.**

* * *

"Come on Ruby, it's only me out here." Neopolitan Gelato, girlfriend to Ruby Rose called out.

"You and that camera!" Ruby shouted back.

Neo laughed in reply, finding it rather funny that Ruby didn't want to come out of the bathroom. "You love the camera, plus it's just another few photos. You do it all the time, what's the problem now?" Neo asked.

"Yeah, that's in costumes and other outfits, nothing as…revealing as this." Ruby shouted back.

"You wanted to move away from costumes and go into these sorts of things." Neo replied calmly.

"Yeah, but that was before I put this on." Ruby said.

"Who would have thought it, Ruby Rose, head of a world renown company who will happily intimidate the board, government officials and reporters. Yet won't step outside the bathroom to see their girlfriend." Neo mocked, knowing what Ruby was like.

It was true, Ruby Rose was the head of Roses International which dipped in multiply areas, including weaponry, medicine, infrastructure and a whole host more.

Ruby was known as the hidden CEO. She never liked showing her face or being interviewed though she had done several but no pictures or videos were ever done as she liked keeping herself hidden from the public eye.

While her girlfriend, Neopolitan worked in the company as the head of public relations which was how the two had met and eventually started dating each other. This was over five years ago, and four years ago, was when this had started.

Ruby had a cosplay page, she would post up pictures of outfits she had made of characters and when she went to conventions, though all the photos she had were either done herself or from other photography's she hired.

When Ruby finally revealed what, she did, and discovered that Neo loved photography and was more than happy to help Ruby, the two had decided to do the page together. It was rather funny when the two discovered this and would go to conventions together, with Neo always carrying a camera and doing multiply photos.

But what came was their page name and account names which they called, _Cookies and Cream_ _Cosplay_ with Ruby being referred to as Red and Neo was simply Neo.

"Fine then." Ruby said, the door to the bathroom opening to reveal Ruby.

Neo stared at her girlfriend, while she had seen her girlfriend naked several times, having stripped Ruby just as many it was different when she was just wearing something as revealing as this, it was completely different.

Her camera was all but forgotten in favour of staring at Ruby, temptation spreading through her as well as lust as she stared at her.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked shyly, pulling the outfit down attempting to cover herself.

"You look amazing…do we have to do the photos?" Neo asked, and Ruby could see the lust in her eyes and it gave her confidence to do it.

"Photos first." Ruby said, "So how do you want me?" Ruby said suggestively, knowing what it would do to Neo.

Ruby was unsure when Neo had suggested the so called, 'virgin killer sweater' for her first explicit photoshoot but now it was a different matter.

The sweater barely covered her crotch and did very little to hid her ass while at the same time it only hid the front of her breasts, but from Neo's reaction alone she was glad she did this.

"How about a shot of you standing up and wearing it first? Just do a few poses for me." Neo said as she took her camera into her hands now, deciding the quicker she got through this the better.

"Like this?" Ruby asked, arching her back slightly to pull the sweater taunt but not enough to reveal herself.

"Great." Neo said, raising the camera to her eye to get a few pictures.

They went through several different poses with Ruby standing in front of the bed before moving on to Ruby kneeling and laying on the bed, throughout the entire thing though Ruby was teasing Neo the entire time.

"Hey Neo, come here." Ruby said, pulling Neo into the bed with her.

"Huh?" Neo asked, following Ruby's direction though unsure what she was going to do.

"Here." Ruby said, getting Neo to lay back while she sat between her legs. Ruby gently took Neo's arms around her stomach, underneath the sweater. "I want to do a special picture." Ruby said, taking Neo's camera and holding it up to take a picture of the two together, snapping the pose several times until Neo buried her head into Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby smiled, dropping a kiss onto Neo's head as she took one last picture. "Done. Any more poses you want to do?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"Not for the moment." Neo said huskily, her hands sneaking up Ruby's side.

Stopping her hands, Ruby smiled teasingly towards. "Let me put the camera down first." Ruby said, removing Neo's hands from her body.

Ruby leaned over, crawling over the bed as she went to the end, bending over to put the camera. She knew she could just put it on the table to the side but simply wanted to tease Neo more, which by her next action she knew it had worked.

Neo turned Ruby over, one hand moving to the back of Ruby's head to hold her up while she attacked her lips with her own.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Neo, pushing her back so they were at the head of the bed which Neo then flipped them so Ruby was on the bottom. Never breaking their kiss throughout.

"Please, I want you." Ruby whispered as their kiss broke for a few seconds.

"Oh, I know. I could see when you bent over." Neo replied, relishing in the fact that Ruby was blushing now. "But don't worry, I'll help you out." Neo added, kissing Ruby once more, slowly littering kisses along Ruby's body, that was exposed before she finally got to her prize.

Between Ruby's legs, Neo ran her hands gently up Ruby's thighs, pushing up the sweater as her hands went along Ruby's side.

She pushed it up only a little so she could get access to her prize, and she could only smile at seeing what was revealed.

Humming, Neo ran her hands along Ruby's thighs before stopping and gently placing her hands either side as she leaned in. Breathing out, she smiled as Ruby shivered in response.

"You're so wet, bit excited?" Neo said huskily, looking up to Ruby's eyes.

"Please." Ruby whined, annoyed that Neo was teasing her.

"Please what?" Neo asked.

"I need your mouth on me." Ruby answered, impatient.

"As you wish." Neo whispered, leaning forward as she gave a teasing lick all along Ruby's sex, delighting in the shiver of desire that shot through Ruby at the action.

Though not to disappoint, Neo soon carried on, using her tongue on the outside of Ruby's sex, enjoying the taste of Ruby on her tongue. It was slightly weird, and had a tangy taste to it, but Neo loved it, and happily carried on.

Slowly, she worked Ruby up, making her moan and mewl in pleasure, and if it weren't for Neo's hands on Ruby's thighs, would have crushed Neo's head between them.

As Neo increased her pace, she started pushing her tongue a bit further, going past Ruby's folds and into her sex, and this brought on another bout of moans from Ruby, though she was quiet, gasps and her body movements telling Neo all she needed to know.

"I'm…close." Ruby stammered out as she struggled to form the words as she was lost in pleasure from Neo's tongue.

Smiling to herself, Neo pushed her tongue in further, and quicker as she increased the pace and force until she felt Ruby's walls squeezing on her tongue, and with a rush of liquid and a low groan from Ruby, she knew the woman below her had reached her climax.

Easing her tongue out of Ruby, Neo lapped up the juices around Ruby's sex, and once she had finished she moved up to lay in Ruby's arms, as said woman was recovering from her climax.

"Mm, that was lovely. Thank you." Ruby said after a few minutes, smiling softly as she leaned up and kissed Neo, pulling her into a deep kiss, ignoring the taste of herself in Neo's mouth.

Laying back down, Ruby looked up to Neo with half lidded eyes as Neo laid on top of Ruby's body, gently running her hand along Ruby's exposed side.

Shivering in response to the featherlight touch, Ruby let out a hum of content as she relaxed her body into Neo's.

"Are you alright?" Neo asked softly, her hand still moving along Ruby's side.

"I'm fine, could you…could you sit up for a minute please?" Ruby asked breathily, still recovering.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Neo asked concerned that something was wrong so quickly sat back to straddle Ruby.

"Nothing. I just wanted a better position." Ruby said, smirking towards Neo.

"Better position for…Ah!" Neo yelped out as Ruby shot forward, one hand moving behind Neo's head while her other hand shot to her jacket.

Holding Neo's head as Ruby kissed her with such ferocity that Neo wasn't prepared for, all she could do is open her mouth and fight with Ruby's tongue, falling into the kiss easily as she melted into Ruby.

As Ruby battled Neo's tongue for dominance, her other hand deftly removed Neo's jacket, which Neo happily shed but breaking apart to allowed her shirt to be removed, allowing her body to be exposed.

Neo shivered as the top half of her body was exposed, feeling her nipples harden quickly in the fresh air, Neo was panting, recovering her breath from the intense kiss.

Ruby smiled at Neo as she lowered her head down to Neo's breasts, and gently she attached her lips to one of the hardened nipples, gently sucking on it.

Gasping, Neo's hands moved to Ruby's head, fingers weaving through Ruby's hair. Neo moaned softly as Ruby's hand played with her other breast, toying with her nipple while her mouth worked the other one.

While Neo was distracted by Ruby's mouth, soft moans leaving her lips as Ruby played with her breasts, Ruby's other hand moved lower.

With ease, Ruby removed Neo's belt and gently opened Neo's trousers but stopped herself from going any further just yet.

First, she released Neo's nipple, planting a soft kiss on the one she's just been playing with before swapping nipples, repeating the same actions but as she grazed her teeth across the hardened nipple, Neo gasped above her before letting out a low moan.

That was all Ruby needed to hear as her second hand moved lower once more, but this time she moved underneath Neo's trousers and grazed along the front of her panties.

Neo gasped again, but this time she threw her head back which gave Ruby her chance. Breaking away from Neo's breasts, she moved her mouth to Neo's neck and immediately started to suck on her pulse point.

Moaning constantly, Neo arched her back and threw her head back as she pushed her waist further into Ruby's hand.

Smiling, Ruby continued sucking on Neo's neck. After a few more moments she pulled away, smirking as she spotted the hickey on Neo's neck.

Moving her now spare hand behind Neo's back to support her, while her other hand continued to gently run along Neo's clothed sex.

Recovering enough to a point that she could handle the steady build up to speak, at least a little. Neo lowered her head enough to look at Ruby, and lock eyes with her.

Smirking again, Ruby moved her hand out and then lowered it once more but this time going underneath Neo's panties.

Ruby was slow as she moved through over Neo's pubic bone, and slowly moved through her wet, outer folds. Gathering her juices as her fingers moved along Neo's sex, easing a slow almost tortuous moan from Neo, annoyed at Ruby's teasing.

"My…my…my trousers…" Neo stuttered out, her voice shaking with pleasure as Ruby slowly, tortuously slowly, moved her fingers along her sex.

"What about your trousers sweetie?" Ruby asked.

"They'll…Mm…they'll get dirty." Neo managed to say, but Ruby's hand brushed her clit as she spoke.

"Oh, will they?" Ruby asked, "Perhaps I should just stop?" Ruby asked, having already gone back down and to reinforce her point she flicked Neo's clit, earning a louder moan from the woman but as Ruby went to move her hand away, Neo stopped her.

"No!" Neo managed to shout out between moans.

"As you wish. Anything else?" Ruby asked as she carried on running her fingers along Neo's sex, not going any further then running along it.

"Stop…mm…teasing." Neo grunted.

"But I thought you like teasing?" Ruby asked playfully, and to reinforce her point she did another length of Neo's sex.

"No teasing!" Neo stated and crashed her lips into Ruby, pouring all her desire and wants into that one kiss.

Ruby held the kiss, returning it with the same ferocity before breaking it off as they were both running out of air. "As you wish." Ruby said and as her hand moved downward again she slipped in two fingers.

Her fingers entered Neo easily, her panties were soaked through with her juices from Ruby's foreplay and teasing.

Neo let herself go as she threw her head back, groaning as she was finally getting what she wanted, and she could feel her release building up quickly.

Lowering her head, Ruby quickly put her mouth back onto Neo's breasts, sucking and teasing them as her fingers worked lower down, steadily increasing the pace and with each thrust she curled her fingers, brushing along a slightly rougher patch, which only caused Neo to moan louder.

Neo's mind was filled with only pleasure, the duel sensations from Ruby's fingers and mouth on her body, and soon her moans turned to gasps as she could barely breath as she kept moaning.

"I'm…I'm close." Neo warned breathlessly.

Ruby smiled as she increased her pace once more, her thumb teasing her clit she moved Neo around slightly to gain a better angle to thrust into her velvety folds.

"Come for me sweetie." Ruby whispered huskily into Neo's ear, having stopped playing with her breasts to hold Neo closer.

Neo's walls tightened around Ruby's fingers once last time, the rush of liquid coating her fingers and hand, and Neo's trousers.

A loud gasp was the only verbal indication from Neo that she had reached her peak, and slowly, as she rode out her high on top of Ruby, she steadily lowered her head to Ruby's shoulder.

As Neo's walls released Ruby's fingers, she pulled them out and while Neo was recovering on Ruby's shoulders, she licked her fingers clean.

While Neo was recovering from her climax, Ruby leaned back and helping Neo move with her they laid down on the bed together, and Ruby simply ran her hand along Neo's back in a soothing manner to help her calm down, while her second hand played with her hair.

"That…that was amazing." Neo mumbled into Ruby's neck.

"It was." Ruby agreed.

"You…owe me trousers." Neo mumbled next.

"It'll wash out…hopefully." Ruby said, more to herself then to Neo.

"I love you." Neo mumbled, not having heard Ruby.

"I love you too." Ruby said but it was too late as Neo had already fallen asleep on Ruby.

Smiling softly, Ruby reached over and grabbed her phone. Signing into her Facebook page, she quickly made a post.

 _You'll all love the next photoshoot. We can't wait to show you. Red._ It was brief but enough.

Ruby put her phone back on the table and just moved to cuddle with Neo, enjoying the chance to sit there quietly with her girlfriend.

Though it didn't last long as Ruby soon enough fell asleep with Neo in her arms, both tired out from the photoshoot and the sex.

* * *

 **Onmake.**

"I told you they'd get dirty!" Neo shouted at Ruby, peeling off her trousers and panties in disgust.

"It'll wash out, it's fine. Anyway, you weren't complaining at the time." Ruby pointed out.

Blushing, Neo turned away but still said, "Are you sure it'll wash out? Have you tried it before?" Neo asked.

"No. But I'm pretty it'll wash out, it has to, right? Anything can be washed out." Ruby stated, unsure about whether it could be or not.

"It better!" Neo shouted as she headed into the bathroom.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ruby called out, ditching the sweater as she followed Neo into the bathroom, avoiding the clothes on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, this is my first time writing smut, actual smut. I've done some ERP stuff and the like, but that's different as there's two of you but this time it was all me.**

 **Also, I'd like to point out I have almost zero sexual experience, and what I do have. Well let's not talk about that. So I'm hoping it's come out alright, I wanted to make it seem sort of real but also just, not shit? If that makes sense. I've seen smut which is quite bad, and just lacks anything to make you connect or understand what's going on.**

 **So, I'm hoping for my first time this wasn't that bad, and hopefully you'll go easy on me. (Shit that sounds quite bad.)**

 **I'm hoping that this can turn into a sort of story where I can write funny or different smut one-shots, mainly with cosplaying and mixing stuff like that but I'm up for "normal" stuff as well. I've already got my next idea that I'll hopefully start working on soon but I'm also open to other ideas if people have them or maybe requests. Though I reserve the right to say no to an idea.**

 **This will be irregular updates as it's when I can stomach writing this and do it on top of other stuff.**

 **Anyway, until next time, see you later.**

 **(And for anyone wondering what the next one-shot will involve look up the song, Echo by Gumi, Miku and Teto. And what Gumi is wearing is the next idea. ;) Until next time)**


End file.
